The Secret Affair
by epiphanies
Summary: This is actually about how Petunia and Vernon met...but it's rather different than anything anybody's has ever suspected...


The Secret Affair

  
  


*This will show you how Petunia met Vernon....:)*

  
  
  
  


Lily sat at her desk at home, and sighed.

She could hear her older sister, Petunia, talking on the phone with her friend, Daffy.

Daffy was the most annoying person that you'd ever meet, other than Petunia.

Petunia was two years older than Lily, and tried so hard to be better than her.

She acted like Miss Perfect.

Her room was perfect, her hair, her clothes, her writing....

Everything but her family, Lily thought bitterly.

Ever since Lily had found out she was a witch, four years ago, Petunia had treated her more like a rival than a sister.

Petunia was always pointing out things that Lily did wrong, like her messy room, her long, wild hair, and even her green eyes, which Petunia thought were evil, compared to her "perfect" baby blues.

Lily had, no doubt, always been the prettier one of the two.

Everyone knew that.

With her high cheekbones, perfect skin and emerald eyes, she was a natural beauty.

Not like Petunia, who was bony, and pimple faced, and who always had an inch of makeup on her face, which made her look like a clown.

Petunia had always envied her, Lily knew that deep inside.

She just always wanted to think that Petunia just hated her.

It would make her feel less guilty.

Just then, she heard the phone ring.

Petunia must have gotten off the phone.

She heard her sister screech,

"I'll get it!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

A moment later, she heard the grumble of,

"Lily. Phone."

Lily's brow furrowed.

Who would be calling her?

All her friends were of the magical community, and didn't have phones.

She picked it up, curious.

"Hello? Is this Lily?" said a deep voice at the end of the line.

She coughed.

Who was this?

"Yes, speaking. Who's this?"

"I'm calling from Grunnings drills. We are taking a survey..."

Lily listened and rolled her eyes.

Salesmen!

"Yes, well, thanks for calling. I have to go now. Bye!"

Lily hung up.

Muggles!

  
  


*

  
  


Lily sat at her desk, trying to figure out her Divination homework.

She had never liked Divination, herself.

She had preferred more stable subjects, like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

She smiled darkly as she remembered her last Potions class.

The class pet, Severus Snape, had just made a mistake in his Floatation Draft, and it had exploded all over the room.

It had showered all over, and soon the entire classroom was floating.

It was really quite fun!

Come on, Lil, she told herself firmly, Back to homework!

As she reached for her ink bottle, she heard a knock at her door.

Now who could that be? She thought, and stood up.

She opened the door to see a boy, about the same age as she, with brown hair and a strong build.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Yes...do I know you?" she edged back nervously.

"Well, in a way...Do you recognize this? I'm calling from Grunnings Drills..." he grinned at her.

She smiled anxiously and shrugged.

"Sure. You just called me over an hour ago. I hung up on you. Why are you here?"

He faltered for a moment.

"Uh, I'm not from Grunnings. I'm only sixteen..." he said sheepishly.

She squinted at him.

"Oh...ok...um, what do you want then?"

"Well, I saw you at King's Cross with James Potter, and I wanted to see you. He gave me your number and address."

Lily felt her face going hot.

I'm going to kill James! She thought angrily, but kept her composure.

"Um, all right...what's you're name?"

"Vernon. I'm James's childhood friend. Then he went off to boarding school and I didn't get to see him except in the summer. That's why I was there when he came off the train."

Lily's eyes widened.

Vernon, James's best childhood friend?

He didn't know about the magic?

"Oh, well, um, Vernon...This is sort of weird, don't you think? I mean..." she trailed.

He flushed.

"I know it seems strange, but I just felt like I had a connection with you. You seemed so, pure. Totally pure. I know, it's corny, but it's true. Ask James. I told him. That's why he gave me your number." Vernon said smally.

Lily softened.

"Well...Ok. Come in."

He smiled at her.

"So, your name is Lily? That's so...fitting."

Lily's eyebrows raised.

"I mean, it's so...flower child. You look like a hippie, with the hair and all."

She smiled.

"What's your surname?" she questioned as they sat down on the living room couch.

"Dursley. It's Scottish."

She smiled and nodded.

Vernon was turning out to be very interesting.

Maybe she would have to thank James...

  
  


*

  
  


Two Years Later

  
  


"Vernon! Darling, we're going to be late!"Lily called from her car.

"Yes, Lil. I'm coming, I'm coming!" Vernon rushed out of his apartment, pulling down his sleeves on his dinner jacket.

They were heading to Lily's house.

After two years of dating, Vernon would finally get to meet her family.

He was happy, but terrified.

What if they didn't like him?

The reason that they were having this meet the parents dinner was that the fortnight before, Vernon had taken a chance and proposed to Lily.

He loved her more than anything, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

She had happily accepted, and tonight was the chance for them to announce their engagement.

As they drove, Lily began to sweat a little.

Tonight was the night.

She had to tell him.

For two years, she had kept herself and her school a secret from him, but if they were to marry, then he had to know the truth.

She gulped.

She just hoped he'd take it well.

  
  
  
  


When Lily introduced Vernon to her parents, he smiled and shook their hands politely.

When he saw Lily's sister, he caught his breath.

She was simply amazing.

Not beautiful, but so graceful.

"Pleased to meet you." he whispered.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." Petunia purred.

Lily took little notice of this, and they headed to the dinner table.

As they finished the last bit of dessert, Lily reached under the table, and grabbed Vernon's hand.

They stood.

"Mother, Father, Sister. We'd like to make an announcement." Lily breathed in deep.

"Vernon and I are engaged."

Lily's parents gasped.

"We won't marry until we are both out of college and have jobs, don't worry! Everything will be fine." Lily reassured her parents.

Petunia, on the other hand, seemed furious.

She said a quick "Congratulations." and stormed out of the room.

Lily left her parents to clean up the table, and led Vernon out onto the patio in the moonlit back yard.

He stared at her as she nervously wondered how to begin.

"Vernon?"

"Yes?"

"You love me, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, then I have something to confess."

Vernon tilted her head up, and touched her lips gently.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Lily took a deep breath.

"Vernon, I have sort of lied to you. About where I have been going to school for the past few years."

Vernon frowned in confusion.

"I mean, it's a boarding school, sort of. I have a dorm and everything...it's just...what we learn there that's different..."

"I don't understand."

"Vern...I'm a witch."

Lily watched his face turn from shock to disbelief to laughter.

"Whoa, Lil! You really had me going!" he chuckled.

Lily didn't smile.

"I'm not kidding, Vern. I'm a witch. See?"

Lily pointed her finger at a wine glass sitting on the patio table and floated it over to her until she grasped it in her hand.

Vernon stared, dumbstruck.

Then he gave her a look of pain and terror.

"I...I thought....Lily, we can't...I can't go through with...why...how....give me the ring." he said coldly.

Lily felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Vernon!" she whispered, but he didn't listen.

"Now, Lily."

She slipped the ring off her finger and handed it to him.

"Is all of your family...like that?" he said, pain in his eyes.

Lily shook her head.

"I"m the only one."

Vernon nodded.

"Good."

Then he left Lily standing on the patio, sobbing, as Petunia watched through the window, with a conniving grin on her bony face.

  
  


*

  
  


One Year Later

  
  


Petunia and Vernon smiled happily for the camera.

She in white, he in black, would never have to deal with the world or word "Magic" again.

  
  
  
  


Lily and James laughed as they threw their hats off.

It was graduation, and they were off to spend the rest of their lives in happiness.

James kissed her gently.

Lily knew that this was right.

She had never noticed, but it had always been right.

  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
